


1107

by ubikaramel



Series: pieces [1]
Category: H&D (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, aku bingung mau ngasih judul gimana..., gajelas :D, hwhwhw beri ak asupan weigyul!!!, lowercase intended, mentioned kim wooseok, mentioned kim yohan, mentioned sunyoul, weigyul pcrn
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26694775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ubikaramel/pseuds/ubikaramel
Summary: kumpulan kisah kasih abang-adek yang.... yah, begitu deh....
Relationships: Lee Hangyul/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942582
Kudos: 5





	1107

1.

"abang sayang, mau bikinin adek nasi goreng gak. adek laper."

"mager, dek."

ini adalah secuil kisah pahit hangyul yang punya pacar kelewat mager.

2.

"dek, pernah ngga sih mikir—

"YA PERNAHLAH ABANG. walaupun dulu adek langganan ranking bontot tapi adek tuh masih bisa mikir!"

kayaknya jinhyuk hari ini salah omong.

3.

"dek, emang adek ngga pengen gitu ngekosple jadi hatsune miku trus abang fotoin yang cakep?"

"buat apa."

"loh, nantikan bisa abang print trus dibuat jadi seprei dakimakura. mau ya?"

habis itu, jinhyuk dipukul sama bantal snoppy punya hangyul.

4.

"abang, abang, stop nonton haikyuu dulu, deh," hangyul menggoyang lengan jinhyuk pelan, berusaha menarik perhatian jinhyuk.

"hm," jinhyuk menggumam. netranya masih fokus pada si jeruk dan timnya lomba voli.

"abaaaanggg, adek mau ngomong ih," bibir hangyul mengerucut. pemuda yang diprotes malah menjawab dengan gumaman yang lebih panjang.

dahi hangyul berkerut, menyadari jinhyuk yang tak kunjung memberi atensi. hangyul menghela nafas pendek lalu memberi deklarasi, "yaudah, adek mau maen sama kak seungwoo aja. yang lama."

"..."

"kalo ngga pulang ngga usah dicari. itu berarti adek nginep di tempat kak seungwoo."

"LOH YA JANGAN DONG. EMANG ADEK MAU APA."

"TUH KAN KAKAK NGGA DENGERIN ADEK TADI."

pada akhirnya, hangyul lupa dengan topik yang ingin dibagi dengan jinhyuk.

habis itu karasuno kalah lawan aoba johsai.

5.

"dek, tadi abang habis mimik susu pisang yang ada di kulkas," beri tau jinhyuk suatu hari.

"hah emang dikulkas ada susu pisang?" alis hangyul merengut. semenjak kenal milo, hangyul sudah jarang membeli susu pisang. "milo, kali."

"enggak adekk," jinhyuk mengangguk yakin. "ada kok, susu pisang. tadi abang nemu, dipojokkan belakang tupperware. tapi bungkusnya aneh gitu dek. kayak melar."

hangyul mangap, "astaga abang, itu berarti susu pisangnya kadaluarsa."

"oh, pantes rasanya ngga kayak pisang."

komentar polos jinhyuk membuat hangyul menepuk jidatnya keras.

"..."

"abang pikir malproduksi gitu dek, salah botol, harusnya rasa yogurt atau apa gitu," lalu jinhyuk ketawa. hangyul bengong, _kok ya masih sempet gitu lo ketawa._

malamnya, jinhyuk masuk ugd, didiagnosa keracunan lalu opname satu minggu.

6.

"adek kok pulang telat?"

suara jinhyuk menyapa gendang telinga hangyul. pemuda yang ditanya meringis sambil menata sepatunya.

"tadi adek habis bantuin yohan revisi skripsi, bang."

"kok ngga ngasih tau?"

"hehehe, hapenya adek mati. trus ngga bisa ngecas soalnya beda charger sama punya yohan," hangyul mengeluarkan gawainya dari saku celana. menunjukan ke jinhyuk bahwa gawainya betulan mati.

jinhyuk menghela nafas, "oh, makanya power bank tuh dibawa. percuma beli kalo ngga dipake."

alias, 'faksyit anjrit adek kemana aja abang khawatir adeeekk.'

7.

pernah sekali, hangyul nyaris ditabrak jinhyuk, yang entah kenapa bisa nyasar di fakultas teknik. waktu itu, jinhyuk sepertinya ngga sadar nyaris nabrak anak bebek aeroneutika karena pemuda itu berlari begitu kencang, seperti dikejar setan. makanya, begitu jinhyuk melesat melewatinya, hangyul agak kaget waktu menyadari aroma manis tiba-tiba menyeruak indra penciumannya. serius, hangyul baru tau _kak jinhyuk_ jamet fkip itu wangi floral kissesnya cologne zwitsal.

tak lama kemudian, ada kak sunyoul dan kak wooseok ikutan berlari sambil memaki-maki jinhyuk.

8.

_'buat hangyul anak aeronautika '19. dek, lo lucu banget sih. pengen kenalan jadinya. hehehe lovlov.'_

pensil mekanik jinhyuk patah waktu baca ptb dari oa kampus yang lewat dilinimasa line-nya.

hangyul bodo amat. tugas gambar sayap pesawat lebih penting daripada ptb.

9.

"dek, abang mau ngomong."

hangyul menoleh. netra coklatnya mendapati jinhyuk yang kini memasang wajah serius.

"ngomong apa bang?"

"abang suka sama adek. yuk pacaran."

hangyul cemberut, "yah, abang...

adek sukanya daun bawang gimana dong."

itu dulu. waktu mereka belum pacaran. waktu eksistensi daun bawang lebih berharga daripada jinhyuk.

10.

hangyul pulang dengan gerutuan kecil. alisnya menekuk tidak suka. pemuda itu bahkan tanpa sengaja membanting pintu kontrakan.

jinhyuk ngelus dada. adek kenapa, sih.

"abang tau ngga kalo mas mas yang di koperasi depan tuh diganti?"

jinhyuk menangguk sambil memperhatikan hangyul. pemuda itu rupanya kesulitan membuka tali sepatu.

"abang!"

"iyaaa, adeeeekk. abang tauu."

"kok ngga bilang ke adek?"

kini giliran jinhyuk yang bingung, "emang kenapa?"

"itu tuh, mas koperasi ngegodain adek terus. adek sampe batal beli pensil mekanik!"

11.

"btw abang, kenapa pengen adek ngekosple jadi hatsune miku? abang kan sukanya elsa..."

pertanyaan hangyul membuat jinhyuk yang sibuk main harvest moon menoleh, "soalnya sama sama suka daun bawang, dek."

"trus kenapa diprint buat seprei dakimakura?"

"biar bisa dipeluk, dicium, disayang semaleman."

"halah."

alias, _'adek ada disini kok abang lebih milih nyiumin bantal???'_

12.

"dek tadi waktu abang ngajar ada kejadian lucu, deh," jinhyuk bercerita sambil menyuap sepotong kukis. hangyul yang dari tadi sibuk dengan entah apapun itu, menoleh tertarik.

"apaan bang?"

"tadi di kelas kan lagi bahas gravitasi, trus abang bilang, kalo _we're all attracted to each other—_

"adek tuh suka lupa kalo abang ngajar kelas bilingual kimia," hangyul memotong cerita jinhyuk, "ih, adek baru sadar abang pinter."

habis itu jinhyuk ngambek, batal cerita.

13.

"abang, adek mau ikut maen splatoon. boleh?"

merupakan kalimat paling cursed yang keluar dari mulut hangyul karena ya, jinhyuk kalo main splatoon itu lebih ambis dari pada hangyul kalo kalo lagi desain pesawat.

.

.

"ADEK NGAPAIN? JANGAN NGELAMUN."

"YAAMPUN IYA BANG. MAAP. HUHUHU."

habis itu karakter hangyul k.o. untuk yang ketiga kalinya dalam satu babak.

14.

"abang, onesie olafnya jangan keseringan dipake," tegur hangyul suatu hari.

jinhyuk menoleh, pemuda itu baru saja selesai mandi ketika hangyul menegurnya.

"anget, dek, bajunya. habis mandi tuh dingin tau," jinhyuk membela diri.

"yaiyalah dingin?! abang mandi jam tiga sore keluarnya jam setengah lima!"

jinhyuk nyengir.

15.

"btw abang, pengen cap cai, deh."

jinhyuk yang baru saja selesai minum teh menoleh, "tiba-tiba banget, dek?"

"gatau. trus dikasi mie goreng, enak tuh jadi i fu mie."

"serius pengen cap cai? nanti maksudnya malah cah sayur?"

hangyul merengut, "cap cai, abaaangg. yang di mas perempatan itu looo."

"loh, abang ngga pernah beli cap cai di mas itu dek."

"boong."

"beneran. abang kalo beli cap cai tuh yang di sebelah koperasi itu lo."

"...."

"astaga, jangan bilang adek ngga tau bedanya cah sayur sama cap cai?!"

wajah hangyul memerah malu, habis itu jinhyuk kena cubit.

16.

mencelos itu, waktu jinhyuk sadar hangyul pulang telat gara gara dapet konfes dari yohan, _bukan nemenin yohan revisi._

hati jinhyuk makin nano nano waktu tau yohan naksir hangyul dari jaman sma— alias _astaga, kenapa jinhyuk baru tau sekarang._

17.

"dek, adek, masa tadi abang nemu album ribbing fossil di tas abang," mata jinhyuk berbinar sewaktu ia bercerita. "trus ada tulisannya, buat lee jinhyuk. gitu."

hangyul menggumam sembari mengulas senyum tipis, "lucu banget, bang. siapa yang ngasih?"

"gatau," jinhyuk mengedikkan bahu, "fans kali. soalnya gak dikasih nama, tuh."

senyum hangyul lenyap, "fansnya abang di sekolah banyak? adek kok baru tau?"

kadang, hangyul suka lupa jinhyuk pemenang kategori guru paling populer di sekolah. soalnya hangyul suka cemburu kalo inget.

18.

"abaaaangggg."

"apaaaa."

"jalan yuuuuukk."

"yah, abang mager, dek."

"hhhaaaaaddddaaaaahhhh."

19.

"abang mau kemana?" hangyul bertanya saat netranya menangkap jinhyuk yang memegang kunci motor.

"ke minimarket, adek mau titip apa?"

hangyul berpikir sejenak, "mau milo."

"ada lagi ngga?" jinhyuk kembali menawarkan, mumpung belum berangkat.

"sama abang jangan lama-lama di minimarketnya."

"nanti adek kangen? oke."

hangyul menggeleng, "bukan, nanti abang dikira masteng minimarket yang suka godain anak smp sebelah..."

.

.

"DADAH ADEK SAYANG, ABANG BERANGKAT DULU. JANGAN KANGEN YAAA"

20.

"abang, nanti temenin adek beli pensil mekanik ya."

"loh, tumben. biasanya beli sendiri kan?" jinhyuk menatap hangyul bingung.

hangyul mendengus ketika mendengar jawaban jinhyuk, "males ih, mas yang jagain suka ngegodain adek."

"ya tinggal dicubit dong adek sayaaangg."

"cubitan cinta adek 'kan cuman buat abang ajaaa."

[]

**Author's Note:**

> my first work in this website, eferiwann D: pls gimme mercy


End file.
